Pride Over Pleasure?
by Maki-chan XD
Summary: Ishida learns to overcome his pride as a Quincy with the help of his lover, English teacher, Urahara and a harem of male shinigami.  hard yaoi, contains various adult themes
1. The proposal

Pride over Pleasure? by Maki-chan XD

Ishida learns to overcome his pride as a Quincy with the help of his lover, English teacher, Urahara and a harem of male of shinigami.

Rating: NC17

Pairing: mainly Ichigo x Ishida, an orgy in a harem amongst male shinigami in later chapters.

Themes: multiple partners, oral, anal, bondage, elements of abuse (very light Guro), angst (it s obvious who this concerns -_-) voyeurism, sex-related conversations, alcohol abuse, ect. (Basically anything you can think of)

This is just the first chapter, so no orgy yet, but it s coming, just wait .Please review, no flames.

Chapter1

Just another day at school, compared to the excitement of slaying Hallows and saving the world, it was quite dull. Usually that is, the only difference was that today, a new English teacher was starting work at Karakura High.

Unfortunately, this new teacher was popular for all the wrong reasons. This foreign teacher happened to be the author and artist of a very popular yaoi manga. What does this have to with anything you ask? Well unfortunately for Ichigo this manga was the point of discussion during the entire English period, which in turn lead to discussions of another kind between Keigo and his group, with Ichigo stuck uncomfortably in the centre.

"So as I was saying, if I was going to hook up with a guy it would be someone like Ramun, he s basically a girl just without the boobs you know? I could stand for that." Yeah pretty much everyone had read the manga after they found out that the author would be teaching them, of course, Kurosaki had been a fan long before Maki-sensei had even set foot on Japanese soil.

"Yeah but Ramun's just a fictional character though, sadly... Which guy would you go for in real life, like at this school for example?" Keigo thought for a moment, then broke out in a grin. You know that's a real good question Kojima! It's real easy for me to answer, Ishida obviously!" Ichigo almost chocked to death on his Bento, "What! Why him?"

"Because for a guy, he really is quite hot. And it's obvious that he swings that way, he's in the handicrafts club for heaven's sake! Man I could dominate him real easy." Ichigo felt his throat go dry; he knew what was coming up next. "I mean I'm sure you d agree Koji, you too Ichigo! Come to think of it, you're always asking him to eat with us, could it be that you re finally becoming a man and beginning the hunt?"

Actually, he'd managed to get the prey a while ago, but of course he'd rather not mention that to them. "I can't believe you'd actually say that about Ishida, that guy is..." Ichigo trailed off.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Keigo-san? Ishida eats with us often enough, I think that Ichigo's already finished with the hunting, Ishida must be his by now." Keigo s eyes widened in amazement.

"No way! How the hell could you get laid before any of us! Who cares if it was a guy, how was it? It must have felt amazing, to have your dick embraced by those tight walls-"

"Honestly, are these the type of people you spend time with? I can't say I'm surprised Kurosaki." Calmly Ishida took his seat next to the red head, and proceeded to consume his bento without saying a word. Keigo's nose bled a little, and he was clearly in a state of shock.

"Why are you so late anyway? Because of you I had to endure their retarded conversation." Uryu looked up and adjusted his glasses. "I was talking to Maki-sensei." Apparently, Keigo had over-come his state of shock and was back to his annoying self. "Aw jeez that's so unfair! Everyone knows she only goes for the Megane types! God damn you smart people!"

"Just because she does doesn't mean she was hitting on Ishida, everyone knows he's gay after all, and besides she prefers the same sex herself anyway." Uryu looked offended. "Why, might I ask, do you presume this?" Keigo lit up. "That's cuz you like girly things like sewing and making clothes, and drama and so on. Plus you never go for any girls; the only person you ever talk to is Berry-chan."

Ishida remained silent, trying to think of a way to respond when Ichigo replied for him. "Ishida's not gay," he said in-between mouthfuls of bento, "He's bi, since it's obvious that he has a thing for Orihime." Uryu lit up red in the face, "K-Kurosaki, don't assume things like that on your own!" He fumbled as he felt Keigo place a hand on his back.

"Oi, oi, not too bad Megane-kun, though she's a bit too high up for us." Keigo sighed. "If girls like Orihime aren't interested in people like us, your logic is to just give up on girls all together? Megane-kun, you make no sense! Fishes in the sea fishes in the sea."

Ichigo got annoyed and promptly shut Keigo up with a punch to his jaw. Koji thought for a while, "No Ishida's logic makes sense, girls are troublesome, all the risks involved, which is why Ichigo has probably chose to play it safe with Uryu, who has a preference for guys in any case." Ishida sighed, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo saw that his friend was becoming depressed and knew he had to chance the tone of the conversation before he sulked off completely. "Aside from all that Urahara says he has this place we can go for the upcoming holidays. He mentioned some of my friends from Kendo coming too, so we can train and all that." Right now they were a week away from the end of term. His kendo friends were of course, his fellow shinigami.

Uryu sighed, knowing that his father wouldn't be pleased that he would be spending his time associating with Soul Reapers when he should be focussed on his Quincy training. "Just your friends huh? What about me?" Keigo said with a pout, feeling left out again. "Let me join you, please? We could like have a threesome or something!"He suggested, in actuality just wanting to sleep with Ishida.

Ichigo didn't even bother to respond, having Keigo around would just complicate matters, it was best if he just stuck with people who knew about the whole Shinigami thing. Instead he returned to chatting to Ishida. "Didn't you say your father was going away for that period of time?"

The bell rang signalling the end of break. Keigo and Koji walked off first, guessing that Ichigo would want to spend some time with Ishida before they'd have to go back to class. When they were out of earshot Uryu crawled towards Ichigo and seated himself on top of his lap. "My father doesn't care... he can smell Shinigami all over me, but does nothing." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You saying I stink?"

Uryu giggled and planted a light kiss on the redhead's lips. "Man this trip is sure gonna be great, I'll finally be able to get as much as I want of you," Ichigo smiled, kissing him back a little more passionately now, feeling the heat raise up in his pants.

The Quincy felt hardness begin to press against his bottom and let out a little gasp before pushing himself off the Soul Reaper. "Don't you even think about that during school! I have to maintain my grades you know; I can't miss any class, not even for you Kurosaki." He got up and walked off, leaving Ichigo hot and bothered with a boner that ached like hell. "Damn you Uryu!"

Uryu had dazed off for pretty much that whole period, which was extremely unlike him. He was thinking about the trip Ichigo mentioned, he was looking forward to it but it seemed a little odd that such a large amount of shinigami (Uryu presumed that they were all going to be male) would be gathered in one place for so- called training .

The answer was simple enough, he thought to himself. Kurosaki wants to have some kind of weird sexual orgy thing , he sighed, Ichigo's tastes were getting stranger and stranger, it was only natural, he was a young man in the middle of puberty, it was completely normal that he wanted to experiment.

He tried to remember their first time. Caught up in some foolish argument after school Ichigo had acted on passion and rammed Uryu against the wall, kissing him wildly. It was so rushed, as soon as the Shinigami got tired with the kissing they went off to the Quincy s apartment. Pushing Uryu onto the futon in his bedroom, Kurosaki wasted no time removing their clothing. Ishida still remembered how the red head tweaked at his nipples till they were hard, making the Quincy feel such a foreign pleasure.

Stroking the Quincy's erection, Kurosaki pressed his fingers to Uryu's rim, slipping them inside slowly, Ishida gasped at the feeling of them probing him. Slowly, as the Megane had been stretched out, Kurosaki slid his manhood into him, sighing as the tight walls wrapped lovingly around him.

Kurosaki was amazingly thick, penetrating deep into the Quincy without much effort at all, filling him easily. Ishida had gone into spasms from the simplest of Ichigos trusts. Back then, he was so easy to please.

Thinking about the red-head had a powerful arousing effect on Uryu, the mere thought of his length made him grow hard under the desk. After two years together, now in their final year of school, the two had been through a lot, that was for sure. Having Ichigo almost die on him countless times made him release just how much he meant to him.

He was going to have to do something about his erection, that was for sure. Kurosaki had the same problem too, judging by the way he kept wiggling in his seat. They'd have to wait three more periods though before they could gain any sort of release, Ichigo would probably have to go and jerk-off between periods, knowing how impatient he could be. He felt a sense of pride, knowing that he could do that do him with ease.  
Another thought crossed Uryu's mind, making his heart sink a little. Holidays were coming up very soon, less than two weeks in fact. Maki-sensei had only arrived in the country recently due to issues with immigration in her country. For some reason though, Ishida knew he would be seeing her outside of school quite often as well.

*scene change*

Finally, the day was over. It was an interesting one alright. Having stayed in Japan for only two weeks before her work place had finished their paperwork and allowed her to begin teaching; she had very little practical knowledge about the country aside from what she knew from watching anime.

A week ago, being lost due to her poor sense of direction, Maki had stumbled across a strange shop, curious, she went inside. There she was greeted by a strange man wearing a striped hat. "Oi, oi, we don't get customers like you often. In fact I'd thought that none of your kind still remained outside of Japan, Quincy." The man smiled at her, Maki blinked, remaining silent.

Though the numbers were incredibly slim, some Quincy did exist around the world, though they were very careful about hiding their reitsu, living their lives out as normal humans. Maki was different though, she always had been, the sense that she was unlike normal humans was very clear to her, though her parents said nothing of it.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, pleasure to meet you, Maki-chan. I won't say your original name out of respect for your privacy. I have a favour to ask of you though, if you will be kind enough to listen."

Maki smiled, so the Soul Society of this country had information on her too. Though she was reluctant, she could not turn down a fair request, even if was from a shinigami. "I'm listening."

"I've come to you because I've heard that you're particularly good at these sort of things," he said with a sly grin. "You have many connections, yes? I'd like to arrange an event to thank the shinigami involved with the Aizen incident of two years ago. It's long overdue."

"What about the Quincy, does he get a reward as well?" Kisuke smiled. "Oh this will be of as much enjoyment for him as it is for the shinigami. I've heard that Quincy are particularly attracted to the scent of shinigami, and vice versa. I trust you know what I'm hinting at?"

Maki flushed, she knew all right. "To reward them? Are you aware that one of the shinigami, as well as the Quincy, are students of mine?" Urahara smirked once more. "All the better then. This is an appropriate reward, is it not?"

Maki laughed. "As an English teacher, a doubt that the word 'appropriate' is quite right for what we are discussing. But they certainly will be quite pleased. A nice idea, an all male harem of shinigami, and a Quincy of course. Just how many are we talking here?"

Urahara smiled. "You make it sound so classy," he laughed. "You're students, Uryu Ishida the Quincy and Ichigo Kurosaki shall be the main participants. A selection of young male shinigami will be chosen to entertain them."

Maki smirked. "Sounds lovely. But how to you propose we carry out this little surprise ?" Kisuke wasted no time answering. "This is where you come in. I need you to prepare the venue. I'll have Soul Society arrange a cover up mission, say some hallows have been gathering here and send them out, have them stay in your friend's inn while they wait for further orders." Maki smiled, "You seem to have thought this through quite well, shinigami, I accept."

*scene change*

Two weeks went by quickly, and Kisuke's plan was put into order almost straight away.

Select shinigami were given the order to ascend to the real world right away. Some panic was caused as two captains had been given the order as well, though the higher ups remained calm.

"Eh, we finally get a break, ey Juushirou?" One of the selected captains, Kyouraku Shunsui reclined on his futon as took a sip of sake of his cup. "The reason doesn't seem very valid though, and honestly, the morality of this sense is messed up too." Ukitake coughed a little, shivering; he hugged himself to shield his naked body from the cold.

"Eh? Who are you to be talking about morality , curled up next to me in the buff, your body still reeking of sex? Here have a drink." Ukitake flushed at the coarseness of his partner s words and accepted his offer, drinking slowly. "You and I, we've lived many years. Surely we could teach those youngsters a thing or two?" Juushirou nodded, his body warmed by the sake.

"I wonder if we should read out your diary entries. I still remember fondly when Nanao-chan came across them as though they were some rare novel." He laughed, ignoring his partner's obvious embarrassment. "She was never the same after that, those lovely lines, 'I stank my hands into Kyouraku's chest and gently combed though the mass of hair, entangling my fingers, whist my partner s own finger s probed at my entrance, making me gasp as he played inside of me.'"

"S-stop, you know how embarrassing it is to hear your own work read out loud, especially if it's something like that-" Kyouraku cut him short. "And to think that this erotic text is written by an author of children's novels! 'My lover pushed his incredibly thick length into me; I could feel the bush of pubic hairs scrape my bottom harshly. I was tight around him, his mass pushing against my prostrate, I lost all sense of self-control and became his shameless whore, drunk on his sex'. Ah it's so hot I've gotten hard here, see?" He gestured to his member.

Ukitake sighed, and climbed onto him slowly, his arms around him. The thought of others watching them and taking notes like eager students driving a burning lust within him.


	2. Let the Orgy Begin!

Pride over Pleasure? Chapter 2 Ishida learns to overcome his pride as a Quincy with the help of his lover, English teacher, Urahara and a harem of male of shinigami.  
Rating: NC17 Pairing: mainly Ichigo x Ishida, an orgy in a harem amongst male shinigami in later chapters. Themes: multiple partners, oral, anal, bondage, light guro, elements of abuse, angst (it s obvious who this concerns -_-) voyeurism, sex-related conversations, alcohol abuse, ect. (Basically anything you can think of)

author note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I won t hold off the orgy any longer, enjoy. Oh and spoilers for those haven t been reading the manga lately.

-  
Chapter2

The bell had rang, finally the holidays had come. Ishida smiled besides himself, happy that he would finally get to spend some time with Kurosaki, completely unaware of just how close to him, as well as shinigami in general he would get.  
Ichigo yawned. The last period was double English with Maki-sensei, who had been reading an extremely boring novel out to the class, occasionally asking a question or two. He barely understood what was going on in it, not that he really cared, he wished the education department would allow her to read out one of her far more interesting books. Just when he thought he could leave, Maki went and spoke up. "Ah Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryu, please wait after class with me for a bit." His heart jumped, had someone caught him having Ishida suck him off in the bathroom or something? "Hai, sensei."  
She smiled, gazing at the fellow Quincy who was still in his seat. "Don t worry, you re not in trouble, I can assure you that. Quite the opposite actually." He raised an eyebrow. "A while ago, when I first arrived in this country, I came across a man named Kisuke Urahara; I think you know him," both Ishida and Kurosaki looked startled, what was all this about, how had she known all this?

"There are a few Quincy left around the world for your information, naturally it is not impossible that I, a foreigner could be one. This is how I know about that man and you for example." She adjusted her glasses and smiled, "Anyway, he asked a favor of me, naturally, I could not refuse, even if he is a shinigami. So I agreed. I know he mentioned that you could have a place to stay for the holidays, that place is my close friend s villa."  
"So? This seems suspicious somehow? Aren't a couple of other shinigami going to be there too?" Maki nodded. "Yes, actually it's all to thank you for your efforts during the Aizen incident two years ago." Ishida gasped in disbelief, even if she was a Quincy from another country, she knew far too much, had Kisuke really told her all of this?

"I think you'll enjoy it, especially you my fellow Quincy." Uryu raised an eyebrow. "What do mean sensei?" The foreigner giggled a bit, blushing slightly, a fan-girlish look upon her face. "Ah but Urahara-san told me that Quincies love shinigami, true it is I admit, though their pride usually prevents them from acting on this urge, though it s refreshingly different in your case." Uryu flushed red. "Still you can learn to put your pleasure before your pride a little more," she giggled once more.

"So Soul Society is setting up some wild orgy as a reward for our efforts? Damn shinigami, I'll never degrade myself that much," the brunette looked disgusted at the thought. Ichigo blushed, feeling a little awkward. "That might not be a bad idea Ishida..." The Quincy s alarmed reaction was instant. "What the hell Kurosaki? That's way too much!" Maki smiled, "Well, I'll leave you for now, just come by this address tomorrow at 12, it can't be all that bad," She handed them two pieces of paper and walked off, a perverted grin upon her face.

*scene change*

Ishida walked by his shinigami lover's side as they headed off towards Ichigo's house, things were unusually silent between them. "Kurosaki..." The megane sighed lowly, his eyes pointed down toward the pavement. "What? Still upset about the whole holiday deal? I don't know why you're so worried." Ichigo glanced at the Quincy, who seemed even more wrapped up in his thoughts than he usually was.

"It's just...It's hard enough for me, as a Quincy, to accept the fact that I'm involved romantically with one shinigami, this whole idea of being defiled by so many, it's..." He trailed off, face flushing slightly. "Hm, Maki-sensei is right, you put your pride above your pleasure way too often, even after sex with me, you act embarrassed and ashamed, it's somewhat offensive you know." Ishida blushed further at Kurosaki s blunt words.

"T-that's not something you speak about it public, Kurosaki!" Ichigo giggled and patted Uryu on the back in an attempt to cheer him up, though he just stared down at the ground with his face red, hair over his eyes. "Are you sure it's alright to bring me over to your place? It's weird, knowing your sisters and father are sleeping in the room next to us while we make love," Ichigo made a somewhat displeased face.

"Please don't remind me, my dad started leaving weird stuff like lube and condoms out for me after you spent your first night there, just thinking about it makes me feel ill." He shivered. "But it's necessary, so I can pick up my things and say bye before we go off on this thing." Ishida sighed; Kurosaki obliviously has no plans on giving up on this indecent idea of a trip, no matter how much I persist, I just have to go along with it , he though sadly.  
The two reminded silent as they contained walking, Ichigo s face glowing as he thought about Urahara's special celebration party.

Reaching his house, Ichigo opened the door and walked in to be assaulted by one of his father s usual charges, which he managed to dodge fairly easily, Uryu sweat dropped, 'to think that this man may be my father in-law one day', "Ichigo! What's with you? I come to great you and you push me away! What have I done wrong?" Isshin began to sulk in an over-dramatic fashion.  
"Shut up! I was being thinking about something when you came and attacked me!"Ishida stood silently in the entrance way, still not quite used to the Kurosaki's bickering even after two years of coming here.

Ichigo released his grip on his father, standing up so he could welcome Ishida properly. "Gomen, Ishida's here today for a bit, so could you behave yourself?" Isshin sprang into life again, steam coming from his nose, making both his son and his partner nervous. "Yosh! Ichigo, I'm impressed as always, even if Uryu-kun is a guy, play it safe though-" The redhead promptly shut his father up with a quick punch to the face. "I'm sorry, but we're not staying here for long, I came to fetch my stuff and say goodbye, then we're heading off."

At that Yuzu and Karin came down the stairs, both coming up to hug Ichigo tightly, with Yuzu smiling at Ishida in greeting. "Hello, Yuzu-chan, I've brought something for you, I hope you like it." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pink summer dress with strawberry print made for a doll. Yuzu lit up in glee; she always loved the dresses Uryu made for her. "Ishi-nee, I love it so much!" She hugged him tightly.

"So, where are you going to this time Ichigo?" Karin spoke up, looking at her brother with concern clearly showing on her face. "Gomen, I'm going somewhere with Ishida and a couple of other friends, it's a guy thing..." Karin sighed, her father was about to start up again. "Ooh! Ichigo, manly bonding is good! We should do it sometime too!" Once again he was silenced by a punch to the face. "Don't go saying disgusting things like that so easily!" Yuzu released her grip of Ishida and went over to attend her wounded father. "I'm going up now! Ishida, let's go." The Quincy reluctantly followed Ichigo up the stairs, bowing in apology before departing.

Inside Kurosaki's room, Ishida made himself comfortable on the shinigami's bed, watching his lover as he began to pack up the small amount of clothing he owned, along with a few other necessities like packs of condoms and lube. "You're not really going to use those, are you Kurosaki? You always say that its better when there's skin to skin contact." Ichigo smirked and planted a light kiss on Uryu's lips, causing him to blush intensely. "I like it when you talk about dirty things; it's such a turn-on, hearing my proud little Quincy converse about such matters," very slowly, he run his tongue over the nape of Ishida's exposed neck, grinning as he gasped out. "Kurosaki! Your family is down stairs right now, at least wait until you get to my place!" Meekly, he attempted to push him off him, only to pushed down again violently in response.

"Sorry but I can't wait that long, hearing you tease about the condoms made me hard." Not bothering to receive the Quincy's consent, he began to swiftly undress himself, revealing his chiseled torso. "Urg," Ishida cursed himself, seeing Ichigo s body brought reaction to his own, "You want to see my dick huh? I can tell by how you re staring at my pants," Ichigo slid off his trousers, his erection bobbing up from release, pre-come already glistening at the tip.

"Talk dirty to me Ishida, tell me exactly what you want." Ishida flushed then retched out and grabbed Ichigo's erect member and began to pump it slowly in his hands. "I,I want to," Ichigo thrust up towards him, "Tell me," Ishida nodded, having no choice but to do what Kurosaki told him, he released his grip on his member, which was throbbing and wet with pre-come from Ishida's pumping.

"I-I, want it inside me, Kurosaki, your thick cock, I need it in me." Ishida lay himself back, allowing Ichigo to undress him, moaning as he pressed his hard-on against him, sending little bolts of pleasure through his body.

"Shh, not so loud, my sisters will hear you. Just wait until we get to that place, you can make as much noise as you like," Ishida nodded, biting his bottom lip to silence himself. "Please, p-put it in me!" The red-head smirked, loving how undone Ishida could become at times like these, having to share him with others might be a problem though, he wanted this little Quincy all to himself.

He began prepping Ishida without hesitation, quickly sticking two fingers in his mouth and covering them with his saliva before bringing them to the Quincy's rim and slipping them inside.

Ishida was tight as always, his ass greedily taking in the fingers and embracing them warmly, oh how badly he wanted to be inside there right now, having Ishida s walls caress his throbbing member.  
Ishida squirmed, sighing as Kurosaki s fingers poked around, brushing over his prostate. "Ah, K-kurosaki!" He moaned loudly and spread his legs to allow for better access, stroking his painfully hard member with one hand to relieve some of the tension building up inside him. "K-kurosaki! It s enough, put it in me already!"

Ichigo was happy to comply, watching Ishida squirm around in ecstasy made his blood sink even further down, making it painful to bare. Slowly, he pressed his head against Ishida's entrance and pushed inside, making the Quincy gasp as the shinigami's cock began to fill him.  
"Heh, you're tight as ever Ishida, your ass feels like soft rubber caressing my dick," The megane clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from crying out, Kurosaki's dirty talk was about to drive him over the edge. "So?" he breathed into the Quincy's ear, thrusting up and filling him a little more. "Softly, tell me how it feels," he moved his hips forward again, hitting Ishida straight in the prostate.

"I'm ashamed Kurosaki, it feels so good, I'm such a useless Quincy," his voice trembling, tears began to leak from his eyes, in his mind he didn't deserve to feel this much pleasure. "That's not true." Ichigo paused, gazing down at Uryu, whose face was so deliciously flushed; tenderly he planted a kiss on the Quincy's swollen lips, settling him, before resuming his pace.

"I-Ichigo!" The only times Ishida dared to call his lover by his first name was during intimate times like these and even then it was rare. The combination of his Quincy's shaking voice, together with his tight walls lovingly wrapping themselves around his cock and sqeezing him, was driving Ichigo to the edge. "Urg, Uryu, I'm going to come, is that ok? I can't hold it, my dick is burning, your ass is driving it out of me, urg."  
Ishida nodded, feeling in himself the urge to ejaculate from his lover's full, heavy strokes, "Hai, its fullness is getting me too," the redhead continued to thrust, the pressure finally reached its peak, with a soft cry, Ichigo ejaculated inside his Quincy, Ishida retching orgasm at the same time, his seed spurting out onto Ichigo s stomach, his ass contracting to store up his lover's come.

For a while, the two lay in silence, both breathing heavily as they came down from the high of their release. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ichigo began to speak. "That was great," he sighed, "Our final year's been so hectic, we've hardly had any time for sex." He rolled over and placed a soft kiss upon the Quincy's lips, enjoying the enticing expression of peace that came over his lover's beautifully flushed face.

"However, I suggest we both clean up a bit before we leave, especially you, that sent," he sighed as he nuzzled into Ishida's neck, "I'm sure it would drive anyone crazy, especially the shinigami we're going to be meeting, they won't be able to hold back." Uryu flushed, turning away from Ichigo in embarrassment. "Is my scent really that strong?"  
The redhead sighed. "Baka, of course it is. It's one of the reasons I find you so damn irresistible."

*scene change*

Shuuhei Hisagi was feeling jumpy, very jumpy indeed. 'I'm really going to have to owe her one for this,' dressed casually in a leather suit, Hisagi tried his best to keep composed as he walked towards the large traditional villa, his partner reluctantly following him. "You ok Kira?" Shuuhei glanced at the gloomy looking blonde trailing behind him, he certainly felt bad for him but he wasn t going to let what Matsumoto gave him go to waste.

Izuru sighed shaking his head slowly as he gazed down at the ground despondently. Shuuhei's heart broke a little, ever since the death of the former squad 3 captain Ichimaru Gin, Kira had been hanging by a loose thread, the will to live sapped completely from his body. He only hoped that this mission would keep him focused enough not to try take his life again, maybe even bring back a little spark of happiness.

"We're here." Shuuhei slid open the sliding door and stepped into the meeting place , Kira dragging behind him unenthusiastically. Taking a seat, they were greeted by several faces. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Ganju and even Hanatarou of the 4th squad, the only ones missing were Ichigo and Ishida.

"Man, what are we doing just sitting around here, let's go kick some ass!" Ikkaku punched the ground in frustration. The door slid open, the missing participates finally arriving, the Quincy, who was well aware of the reason they were all gathered there for, blushing deeply. "Oh, welcome, sorry to keep you all waiting." Urahara stepped in after them, his hat shadowing the mischievous look on his face. A few of the shinigami shifted uneasily, aroused by the pheromones Ishida was leaking due to his embarrassed state.

"Firing them up already are you? That's a Quincy for you," Kisuke ran a finger up Uryu's neck, causing him to shiver in excitement, Ichigo glared somewhat possessively. "I suppose you want to know why you re all here, aside from the two captains that is," eyes turned to face Shunsei and his partner, it was quite strange for two captains to be sent down...

"It's been a bit late, but Soul Society is finally allowing you to have a proper celebration regarding your victory over Aizen," Kira twitched visibly, trying his best to suppress the painfully memories regarding that event. "So, you're allowed to have a really good time, as men I'm sure we re thinking along the same lines no?" Kyouraku grinned, putting an arm around Ukitake and taking a swag of sake straight out of his bottle of sake.

"You do have one little task though, but I'm sure you won't mind too much," Ishida flushed, his scent growing stronger and exciting the shinigami intensely. "Quincies always have this problem of putting their pride before everything else; you're going to help work together with Ichigo to solve this problem. Who's up for it?"

Kurosaki took a deep breath and grabbed Ishida, his hand clamping Uryu's mouth shut so he could not resist verbally. "Mmm!" The Quincy flushed as the redhead began to plant kisses from his neck down. "You're asking us to sleep with him?"Renji sprang up, obliviously eager to help out.

"That's exactly it, help him to learn to put his pleasure before his pride, you don't mind sharing a bit do you, Kurosaki?" Ichigo nipped at Ishida's nape, leaving his mark, swollen and clear. "I already agreed to this didn't I? I want to come inside first though," Ichigo pushed the megane down onto the floor and started to undo his jeans, pulling down his boxers to reveal his swollen erection resting upon a bed of orange.

"Ichigo, you mentioned that he likes red-heads didn't you?" Renji lent down, holding the Quincy's head in his hands. Ichigo's hands rambled at the brunet's clothes undressing him swiftly, grabbing his erection and slicking his fingers over the wet tip. "Yeah...can you smell him? Makes your dick throb doesn t it?" Abarai s hands made quick work of his zip and button, pulling out an even larger, more impressive cock than the one before, Ishida practically squeaked with excitement.

"Fuck yeah, just thinking about that smell could get me hard! What the fuck are you pussys just sitting there staring for? You don t get this chance often!" Ikkaku gulped, his hardness tight against his jeans, the only reason he wasn't acting on his desire was the bishounen next to him, gazing at him seductively, wanting the attention to be solely on him.

"It's ok Ikkaku," the voice came again, breathing hotly against his ear. "You can go, just let me play a bit too ok?"The flamboyant beauty kissed his lover's cheek softly; rising together they approached the trembling young Quincy.

Ishida arched his back and moaned as the room began to fill with the scent of shinigami pheromones, driving him into frenzy. "You become a real slut when you're surrounded by shinigami cock don't you? That's great, putting your pleasure first. I'll relive you soon, my little Quincy whore," Ichigo's voice was gruff, driven beyond the point of self-control by his over whelming desire. He brought his fingers up to the Quincy's tight puckered entrance, his backside high in the air ready for him to be mounted, and slipped two inside, grinning as Ishida gasped at the pleasant friction.

"You really want it badly don't you?" Renji smirked, gazing down at Uryu as he twisted around at the thrusts of Kurosaki s fingers. "You're mouth looks so good, hot and damp, so inviting! As much as I enjoy hearing you make such rousingly pride less cries of ecstasy I'm going to have to shut you up for a little bit ok?" Ishida gaped, almost starving for the delicious piece of meat Abarai thrust towards him. "Eat up," The Quincy took the shinigami's wet cock in his mouth, filling his mouth till his head knocked at the back of his throat.

He sucked hard, sweet wet noises arising and arousing the shinigami around him even further, his mouth was moist and warm like the inside of a woman s pussy around Renji's throbbing mass, "Shit, he sure knows how to use that mouth of his," Ikkaku and Yumichika both stood over the Quincy's back, kissing and masturbating each other to the sound of Ishida's mouth at work.

Ishida began to hum, the vibrations sending a volt of pleasure straight to Renji's loins, he cussed, "Fuck! I m not gonna last long with you," Uryu smirked, enjoying the control he had over the gorgeous redhead, he flicked his tongue, wanting to taste the cum of as many shinigami as possible. Ichigo retracted his fingers, placing something much more satisfactory at the most entrance of his lover, almost gluttonously, the Quincy's ass swallowed the shinigami s mass, wrapping him up in a sinfully warm tight space, his walls caressing his lover covetously. Ishida moaned into Renji's dick, on his own will he pushed down on to Ichigo till the orange bush scraped against his behind. Full now, Ishida began to swivel his hips round, the sensation of the shinigami inside him driving him wild as his insides responded shamelessly to the cock rubbing against his sweet walls.

Ichigo groaned, pulling out slightly then thrusting back in time to the sucking movement of his lover's mouth against the other redhead shinigami. He felt a heat coil up in his belly and knew what was coming, he had tried his best to hold it off for as long as possible but it simply wasn't; the sight of that proud, arrogant Quincy, bent over back words in ecstasy, his mouth devouring Abarai like a starved man, his face blood red and his eyes clamped shut, absorbing himself in this world of forbidden pleasure, was more than enough to drive anyone crazy.  
He was like a completely different person during sex, that amazing image of someone so stuck up completely downing in lust, combined with the heavenly tight, warm walls loving hugging his dick, the friction had proved too much.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, his face strained with the pain of trying to withhold his inevitable ejaculation, Ichigo spoke with great difficultly, "I-Ishida, I'm gonna come," The Quincy nodded, his own end drawing near, his mouth still hard at work while Yumichika and Ikkaku made out wildly above him.  
Renji however, made no such declaration, his grip tighten on the silken black hair he held onto and a audible grunt arose from his throat, his sperm shooting out inside the Quincy's wet mouth. Such an amount was released that some managed to escape and dribbled down Uryu's mouth, though his tongue was quick to recover it. Renji tasted surprisingly different than Ichigo's sweet essence, his was far more sour and matured, though delicious as much.

Ichigo came at last, filling the Quincy, sighing and taking a few deep breaths before he pulled out, his seed leaking out from Uryu's crack. "We, should come too Ikkaku," Yumichika moaned out in between the wild mixing of their tongues and salvia, his hand slicking fast over his lover's throbbing erection.

"Cover him? Fuck!" Ikkaku kissed his peacock hard and released, his cum together with his lover's spraying all over the Quincy, his back, his hips, he was completely covered and he loved it. Despite being exhausted he smiled and brought up one of his hands, cum smeared over the finger tips, to his mouth and sucked hard, greatly enjoying the strange taste, letting out a sigh before collapsing onto Ichigo's lap.

Clapping cut though the heavy breathing of the satisfied shinigami, Urahara grinned widely, clearly pleased with the results of the task he had assigned. "Great job everybody! He looks really happy doesn't he?" He glanced down and the Quincy, naked, covered with come and releasing overpowering pheromones, causing the shinigami to shift out of there daze, and smiled.

"You managed to get him to put his pleasure before his pride. Now, if you'd let him rest a bit, you can continue with whoever you like, sorry for keeping you waiting."

Hisagi roused, now was the time to put his plan in motion, already throbbing hard from having to watch the gang bang involving the Quincy, he glanced over to Kira, who had his head down, trying to block everything out.

He rose and stepped over to Urahara and whispered his request into the blonde s ear. "Oh? Very interesting, indeed we do need to get him out of that state. I'll go off and prepare it for you." Shuhei nodded and flushed as he slipped the former shinigami the drug Matsumoto had given him.

"Oi, Izuru-kun." Kisuke walked over to the depressed blonde, who didn't budge despite being called by his first name, something which only the departed Ichimaru Gin had the privilege of doing. "No response eh? Guess we have to do this the hard way." He grabbed Kira violently by the tuff of his blonde hair and slammed his head down violently onto the floor, knocking him out cold, a squeak escaping the vice captain's lips before he blanked out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hisagi sprung up violently, as shocked as everyone else that Urahara would act so violently towards someone so helpless. Kisuke put a finger to Shuhei's lips, silencing him instantly. "Shh, it's all part of your plan." He slung the unconscious body of the feminine shinigami over his shoulder and slid open the door to a connecting room, disappearing inside it. The door slid shut and all was silent.

-  
Author's note: Whoa, that was quite heavy. Any way I hoped you enjoyed the orgy so far, hope it was hot enough. I tend to be very critical of my work so yeah...any way it looks like Kira's up next, hopefully Hisagi will be able to snap him out of his somber with the power of 69!


	3. Pain without ? love

Pride over Pleasure? Chapter 3

Ishida learns to overcome his pride as a Quincy with the help of his lover, English teacher, Urahara and a harem of male of shinigami.  
Rating: NC17 Pairing: mainly Ichigo x Ishida, an orgy in a harem amongst male shinigami in later chapters. Themes: multiple partners, oral, anal, bondage, light guro, elements of abuse, angst (it s obvious who this concerns -_-) voyeurism, sex-related conversations, alcohol abuse, ect. (Basically anything you can think of)  
Author note: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. This one is all about Izuru-kun, since he is my favorite shinigami. Warnings of flashbacks containing slight guro and abuse. Ichimaru has turned Kira into a bit of a sadist so there s a bit of bondage and pain being inflicted, hope you can handle it. On with the orgy!

Ichimaru taicho memoirs of his beloved fox flashed though Kira's unconscious mind. The pain of his blade craving out his marks of possession against his skin, being knocked around till his whole body was bruised and battered, blood leaking out of his gaping wounds unto the floor of the third Squad quarters, leaving stains that reminded there to this day, that is what love felt like to the young blonde vice-captain.

With a grin, Gin would raise his hand and slash wildly over the pale skin, whips, chains, his fists, knives; weapons of all sorts were used to inflect agony on the beauty who would writhe beneath him, his screams filling the room, the most beautiful sound in the world to the grey haired sadist. "Ya like dat don't ya Izuru? Ain't ya gonna ask for more?"

The blonde would nod weakly in reply, barely conscious from the abuse being afflicted on him. "Ya're a good kid Izuru, I can do whateva I want, ya never complain." The fox would plant a tender kiss onto his slave's lips, making tears of joy well up and drip down, mixing in with the blood and sweat on his face.

Almost everyone knew what was going on, but all were too afraid to intervene. The first time Gin craved his name into his vice-captains back, leaving a scar which marked his possession of the boy; he'd bled so badly that he had to be admitted to the 4th Squad Quarters for almost a whole week. Ichimaru had simply shown up clutching the almost life-less body, covered in deep crimson blood, claiming that the injuries were the result of a Hallow attack.

The forth Squad captain had seen the wound herself; it certainly wasn't the work of any Hallow. The cut was crudely made out in the shape of the kanji of the 3rd Squad captain's name. Kira was patched up and send back to his captain, only to have his wound reopened several times till it formed a permanent scar.

Urahara looked at the scar and felt a little sick to his stomach, even after he was gone from this world; his mark remained on this boy. He grabbed a plate of dried permissions from a table across the room and put a bit of the drug inside of each of them, Hisagi would have to feed Kira these once he awoke, which shouldn't take too long, considering the damage he was used to enduring.

Gently, he gagged and bound Izuru by his wrists, tying some of the extra rope around his waist to further imitate the situations that would have occurred with Ichimaru Gin. He was also to provide a knife which would be used by Shuhei if he chose to. It was all about imitating Gin.  
Finishing up quickly, he picked up the shockingly light body and brought it back into the main room, Hisagi looking up at him with clear concern in his eyes. He left again to fetch the persimmons and the knife, giving Shuuhei sometime alone (as alone as you could be with a room full of shinigami) with Kira.

"I can't be selfish and have you all to myself, as much as I wish I could..." He turned to Renji, "You wouldn't mind? I can't just have him all."

The redhead smirked; he still had plenty of energy left in him. "You kidding? I've been wanting him for a while too!" To be honest, Shuuhei had mixed feelings about the whole situation. He knew how Renji felt; he however had feelings for Izuru that went beyond simple pleasures of the flesh. Ever since he could remember, the submissive blonde had captured his infatuation, but no matter how hard he tried, Kira remained loyal to his beloved captain, refusing to even glance at anyone else. What really got on his nerves was the way that damned fox had abused Kira's devotion to him, leaving him with both physical and emotional scars.

Ironically, it was this unusual way of expressing affection was the very thing that caused Kira's attachment to Ichimaru. Being hurt brought out a sense of comfort and safety, so much so that he became lost within his own inner pain without the release Gin brought about.  
This was what really irked him, in order to make Izuru accept affection from him in anyway, in order to please him, he'd have to hurt him. He wasn t sure if he could bring himself to harm someone he loved so much.

'Damn that bastard! If it wasn't for his twisted ways of showing affection, Izuru wouldn t be like this.' Yet, he could not bring himself to hate Gin completely, for he had brought Kira so much happiness.

But perhaps, overtime, he could teach Izuru about a different sort of love, one with loyalty and affection displayed equally on both side, one with mutual benefits. Until then though, he d have to rely on Ichimaru's methods.

The blonde began to regain consciousness, snapping Hisagi out of his somewhat depressing thoughts. He turned to the redhead who was eagerly waiting for the cue to begin. "Sorry to keep you wanting. How should we go about this?" Renji smirked, "You're in charge here, I don't really mind anything, as long as I get what I want out of it." Licking his lips, he walked towards the blonde, his wrists bound tightly together to prevent him from resisting the men's approaches.

Hisagi hesitated at first, but the image of Kira, bound and gagged, squirming in meek defiance, face flushed and brilliant blue eyes swelling with tears, was too much; his desire had taken over.

"Urahara sure knows his stuff, deciding to tie him up like this." Shuhei walked over and lent to whisper into Izuru's ear. "It's turning you on, isn t it? Being tied up like this?" Kira shook his head and flushed as Hisagi began to stroke his erection through the cloth, making the blonde twitch.

"Hey Shuuhei..." Renji's voice was low and gruff; he was obviously aroused by Kira's coy reactions. "You think I could remove that gag so I can put that mouth of his to better use?" At this the blonde s eyes shot open, crying in muffled protest, he shook his head violently.  
Shuuhei nodded, far too busy pleasing Kira to be concerned with giving a proper answer. With that the redhead grinned, removing the gag to reveal the soft wet inside of Kira's mouth.

Gripping him by the top of his blonde head, Renji grabbed his throbbing erection and thrust it towards Kira's face. Izuru refused to open up, his eyes closed as he made little noises of pleasure. Renji growled, "Open up or I'll force it open and cram my dick down your throat!" He pulled on Kira's hair, making him cry out in pleasure rather than pain, pleased by the reaction he received, Renji tugged harder.

Now that Kira was distracted, Hisagi had begun work on discarding his clothes. His ass was on display now, the tight hole beckoning Hisagi to enter. He wanted Izuru to feel as good as possible, so remembering the drug Matsumoto had given him, he called out. "Where's the thing I gave you Urahara?" He asked as the blonde entered the room carrying a bowl of dried persimmons and the knife. "In these," He replied, sliding the bowl over to Hisagi.

"Hang on a sec there Renji!" Shuuhei called out as he retched for persimmons. Renji reluctantly stepped back, allowing Hisagi to shove the fruit into Kira's mouth before he had the chance to resist. Izuru ate with delight, swallowing it whole. The effect was almost instant; Kira's eyes shot open and he gaped sensually, wanting more. His body grew warm and his reactions to Hisagi's caresses were far more intense than before.

"Eh? What the hell is up with that reaction? It s like you flicked a switch or something!" Hisagi smirked, slipping his fingers inside Izuru's mouth, the blonde sucking hard, coating them with his saliva. "The reason is simple enough, dried are the former 3rd squad captain Ichimaru Gin's favorite food, he used to feed it to Kira all the time, even though he hates it. It reminds him of his captain, so it comforts him. It also helps that Urahara-san put the drug Matsumoto gave me in here."

Kira continued to suck on Hisagi's fingers, coating them with his warm slobber, imaging them to belong to his captain. "Shuuhei! They're wet enough, let me put that mouth to proper use!" Hisagi complied, pulling out his fingers and pressing them to Kira's entrance, slipping one inside. "T-taicho!" Izuru spoke for the first time, trembling as he imagined his fox's fingers probing him.

Izuru was incredibly tight around him, Ichimaru had obviously trained him well, this engulfing embrace would feel heavenly around his cock. "Forgive me, Kira I can't hold back anymore." Hisagi groped around on the floor with his free hand, finding the knife and raising it to Kira's back. Slowly, he began to run it across, forming his name kanji out in deep crimson lines that oozed out slowly into steady droplets, Izuru moaning loudly as the familiar sharp stinging sensation run through his body.

While his new found lover writhed around in ecstasy to the engulfing sensation he'd been too long without, Shuuhei placed his head to the blonde's tight puckered entrance, pushing in harshly so he could inflict more of the pain Kira loved as he ripped into him. Almost instantly, the tight walls clamped around him and smothered his throbbing mass with its tight hot sensation.

"Quite a sadist isn't he?" Renji smirked as he began to wrench Kira s mouth open and slid his length in completely in one thrust, causing the blonde to gag, his face reddening as he became even more excited by the feeling of being choked, though the girth was considerably shorter and the width immensely greater, in his drug induced state of mind, Kira was convinced that his beloved fox was strangling him as he always used to do, leaving him with hardly any room to breathe as he focused his everything on giving his captain pleasure at his own cost.

Izuru sucked down hard, his tight wet space wrapping itself around Renji's thickness, Abarai began to give him steady thrusts, Kira responding by letting it slide out slightly, then cramming it to the back of his throat once more, slick wet noses feeling the room as he worked, Renji grunting out in pleasure from the unique technique being used on him.

Shuuhei had become dizzy at the sensation of finally being completely inside someone he'd wanted for so long. Not being able to control himself, he began to give Izuru a steady pounding similar to the rhythm he imagined Ichimaru would have used regularly on him. Moving the pace up a bit, he began to slam in hard and deep, rubbing Kira's tight walls till they bled, causing a intoxicating feeling to electrify the core of his insides while Hisagi crashed against his sweet spot over and over again.

Blood feel to the floor, the sent making Izuru quiver further, quickly reaching his peak from the intoxicating combination of sheering pain and burning pleasure wracking his body. "I-Izuru, l-let s climax together," Hisagi whispered tenderly despite himself; to him, this was more than a release for his body, but a release for his soul, which had been longing to become one with this boy for as long as he could remember.

"Heh, that's right, you bitch! I'm gonna come too, drink it all up!" Renji growled, the harsh tone in his voice making Kira moan onto him. Seconds after, driven by the sudden vibrations Izuru's mouth had produced, Renji grunted and released his seed into the blonde's mouth. The taste of it, however was too much for Kira even in his drugged state, Gin had a strong taste of persimmons, which Renji's lacked. Drawing out almost immediately, Kira violently spat out the foreign substance.

"Little bitch, I told you to drink it!" Renji brought his fist up and slammed it down against Kira's jaw; rather than gasp in pain, Izuru tensed up and retched his climax, Hisagi releasing seconds after, Izuru s tightness contracting at the pleasant moisture that filled him.

Clutching himself as comfort from the pain that racked his body, Kira dazedly gazed up Hisagi who kissed him tenderly, an image of Ichimaru appearing before him as he faded out from exhaustion.

-  
Yosh! Third chapter is done! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I hope you like this one too. Sorry for Kira abuse, he likes it though ^_^ Who should we have for the 4th chapter? Ganju x Hana, Ikkaku x Yumi, Kyouraku x Ukitake or someone else?


End file.
